Nick, The Reluctant Damsel
Every summer, the citizens of Zootopia hosted a Medieval Fair at the downtown of the city. Several activites were hosted there every year, from archery games to sword fights and even beauty pageants. Of course, the animals there had to dress up accordingly too. Almost everybody from the city participated in the contest, from celebrities like Gazelle to the entire host of ZPD as well. All of them were always very enthusiastic about it. Well...maybe not everybody. At Judy´s flat, the heroine of Zootopia and her loyal friend were preparing for the festival too. They had picked the roles of Robin Hood and Maid Marian, and much to Nick´s dismay, he was forced to take the role of the latter. "Really...I don´t want this", Nick said in an upset tone as he sat on the chair, with Judy applying makeup on him. She was already wearing the tunic and hat of Robin Hood, with the bow on her shoulder. "Well I had to dress up as Princess Leia for the May the 4th celebration last month just because you demanded it so much. Now it is your turn to be the eye-candy of this duo", Judy said as she put the mascara on Nick. "Couldn´t you have picked something else for our theme?" Nick complained as he slipped into the pink gown Judy handed him. "Oh don´t be a killjoy, Nick. This is just a game, it´s not like you´re getting a sex change or something", Judy laughed as she put feminine shoes on Nicks´paws. "With the heavy make-up and the lingerie you made me wear underneath this pink rag, I don´t see any difference", he said, looking glum as Judy finally put the veiled princess hat on him. "Well well, don´t you look lovely", she smiled, showing him the mirror as Nick was flaming red with embarrassment. Finnick would be there at the festival, and he didn´t even want to think how he would react to seeing him like this. "Hope I don´t have to do this again next year then", he said with a pouty face. "Of course you don´t. Come on, my fair maiden", Judy took the new "Maid Marian" by the paw and led him out of the flat. As they went out, Bucky and Pronk noticed the duo. Both of them whistled at Nick, which made him feel even worse. If there was one thing that made him feel uncomfortable, it was cross-dressing. He still had unpleasant memories during his and Judy´s one case on a holiday resort at Rainforest District, when he had to disguise himself as a Hula dancing girl to distract a couple of thugs. Ever since that day, he had feared that he would have to do something like that again. "Quit it with the long face, Nick! This is going to be a fun day!" Judy tried to cheer Nick up as they reached the site of the festival, which resembled castle ruins. "Here we go then. Goodbye, dignity", Nick said to himself as they arrived there. Much to Judy´s surprise, her parents were there too, wearing rather cheap-looking king and queen costumes. Some of their children were present too, wearing knight and princess costumes typical for kindergarten costume parties. "Hi Judy! Glad you could attend too", Stu noted. "There is no way I could refuse, Your Majesty. Especially if I get to rob you!" Judy playfully held out her bow and arrow. "Hah, the only thing you´d ever be able to rob is the cookie jar you plundered when you were 4", Bonnie laughed. "And who´s this lovely Maid Marian with you? Could it be your sweetheart Nick?" Stu pretended to be surprised, much to Nick´s chagrin. "Jeepers, you´re beautiful", one of the Hopps children noted. "Maybe when you two get married, the roles of the bride and groom will be switched", Bonnie said. Nick´s face went red with shame as the two middle-aged rabbits laughed. "Looks like Officer Hopps is here", a knight-armored Bogo said to Clawhauser, who was dressed up as Merlin. "Judy! Nice to see you here" the donut-loving cheetah went to greet his colleague. "Love your outfit! Looks more fitting on you than I could expect", Judy said. "Clawhauser used to participate in the nerdiest larp club in Zootopia when he was your age", Bogo said, making Clawhauser smile rather sheepishly. "I´m still missing those days. But the best thing at these festival are these medieval-style doughnuts!" he pulled two donuts underneath his wizard hat and started feasting on them. "Medieval donuts. Real authentic", a bypassing Duke Weaselton snarked, who was dressed up as a jester and peddling fake swords. Nick was trying to think what to do, until he was shocked to notice Finnick there, dressed up as a monk. Before he could say anything, Finnick noticed him. He looked both enticed and shocked at the same time. "Whoo baby!" he said, and approached Nick. The fox was horrified. He wanted to reveal that it was him underneath that dress, but was too afraid to admit it. "Care to join this man of the church for a little pint, my lovely?" he tried to sound all chivalrous in his usual gravelly voice. "Y-y-es, why not?" Nick tried to speak in a feminine falsetto to play along. As he went for a drink with Finnick, he kept watching from afar as Judy was participating in the archery games. Finnick was introducing himself to "Maid Marian" and telling the maiden things about himself Nick already knew about him. "Yes, that sounds wonderful", he said as Finnick told what he does for a living. "Too bad you haven´t met my hustling chum, Nick. You´d really love him...hopefully not that way though", Finnick thought to himself, hoping this wouldn´t cause any jealousy between him and Nick. Nick was feeling awkward as hell. Finnick wasn´t as smart as Nick himself was, but it was totally unexpected that he didn´t recognize him from that costume. Nick had been in several disguises while hustling with him and he recognized them every time then, but not now. As he noticed Judy leaving from the tournament with a silver medal, he saw a swordfighting arena next to it, where a burly rhino was fencing with several attendants. "Now if you´ll excuse me...I´m attending the fencing!" Nick said to Finnick, leaving him disappointed at the bar area. It was about time he just sat around in the dress for all the festival, he wanted to have some fun too. Category:Comedy fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories